The One With the Twist on the Proposal
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Chandler is all set to ask Monica to marry him, but Ross brings up something he didn't think of: asking Jack Geller for his daughter's hand in marriage. What could happen? ONE-SHOT


**I got this idea as I was falling asleep last night, and I had to share it because I thought it would be a funny twist on our favorite episode. I hope it hasn't been done before, and I apologize if it has. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chandler was practically busting with joy right now. He felt the ring box in his pocket, and he felt so thankful that the other guy swapped rings with him. He was rather annoyed that Phoebe let the ring get away in the first place, but he was glad it all worked out. He could just imagine Monica's face when he asked her to marry him. She'd be so surprised. He went into Joey's apartment, excited to share the news.

"Hey," he said, walking to them. They were sitting in the loungers watching the television. "I have something important to tell you." They didn't look at him at all. If Chandler didn't know any better, he'd say they were ignoring him.

"Guys?" he tried again, standing in front of them. They both looked around him and at the TV. "Guys?!" Why were they freezing him out? Oh well. This would make them talk again.

"I'm gonna ask Monica to marry me." He watched as they both froze, and Joey leaned over to Ross.

"I think we gotta end the freeze out," he muttered to Ross, who's eyes were bugged out in shock. Chandler was surprised that he was right. A freeze out? What for?

"Wait, are you serious?" Ross asked, finally looking at him.

"Yea. Check out the ring if you don't believe me," Chandler said, showing them.

"Oh my God!" Joey shouted, excited.

"So this is serious!" Ross exclaimed. "You and my sister."

"Yup," Chandler smiled proudly.

"You're getting married," Ross said. "We'll be brothers-in-law!" He pulled Chandler into a big hug.

"And we'll be friends again!" Joey added, lumping onto the hug.

"Whoooaaa what?" Chandler asked, pulling back.

"Water under the bridge," Joey said, waving his hand dismissively. "Forget about it."

"All right," Chandler agreed. He hugged them again. "I couldn't wait to tell you cos you're both my best friends."

"I think I might cry," Joey said tearfully.

"Oh my God! No more crying," Rachel growled, coming in and slamming the door behind her. "I already dumped one bawl baby, I'll dump you too."

"Tell her, tell her, tell her," Ross chanted, pushing Chandler towards Rachel, who looked concerned suddenly.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"I'm gonna ask Monica to marry me," Chandler said.

"Oh! Oh my God! Chandler!" Rachel cried, hugging him. "Oohh you're both going to be so happy!"

"We sure are," Chandler agreed.

"Where the hell are all the tissues?" Joey demanded, looking into the tissue box. He tossed it away when he couldn't find any lingering at the bottom. His sleeve would have to do.

"Let me see the ring!" Rachel commanded. She could barely contain her excitement. Phoebe entered just as she was admiring it.

"Phoebe!" Ross called. "Chandler is gonna ask Monica to marry him!"

"I know. I helped pick out the ring," Phoebe answered proudly. Chandler laughed. Then he noticed the look on Ross and Joey's face.

"You told her before us?" Ross asked, hurt.

"She walked in on me while I was looking at the ring brochure," Chandler started. Joey and Ross went back to their chairs and turned away from him. "Guys? Guys?!" He moved to stand in front of them again.

"Oh my God will you two grow up?" Rachel snapped. "So what Phoebe found out first."

"I wish I hadn't," Phoebe told them. "Not that way."

"What way?" Joey couldn't help but ask.

"Let's just say always knock before going into the bathroom at Monica's," Phoebe replied, wrinkling her nose.

"Ew!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know you people just barge in!" Chandler said angrily. He turned back to Ross and Joey. "Will you guys just stop it already?"

"Yea. I was more trouble than anything," Phoebe explained. "I lost the ring and Chandler had to grovel at some guy to get it back."

"Grovel you say?" Ross asked, his interest piqued. "Tell me everything." So Phoebe told him the story, and by the end of it, Ross felt better that at least it wasn't easy for Chandler.

"Okay, okay," Chandler said. "Enough making me look bad. I gotta go plan how I'm gonna do this." He started for the door, but then Ross remembered something.

"Hey, did you ask my father for permission yet?" Ross asked. Chandler halted mid step. His heart sank. He forgot about that tradition.

"You think I have to? I mean, Monica is independent. She might not like that I had to ask permission, like she's incapable of making her own decisions," Chandler tried.

"It would mean a lot to my Dad if you asked. She's his only daughter you know," Ross pointed out.

"Ohhhh," Chandler groaned. "Really?"

"I think it's sweet," Rachel commented. "I remember when Barry asked my father for my hand in marriage. He lost like five pounds from fear and sweat." Phoebe laughed.

"If a guy didn't ask me for any of my sisters' hands in marriage," Joey started. "I'd feel really offended." Ross was going to point out that Joey was the brother not the father, but Rachel nudged him to be quiet.

"All right! You've all made your point," Chandler sighed. Jack Geller scared the hell out of him, but not as much as Judy. He knew they said things were cleared up after Ross came clean about the pot, but Chandler still felt they didn't really like him.

"It'll be all right," Ross reassured him. "Want me to go with you?"

"No. I don't need you to hold my hand," Chandler said. This was his job and his job alone.

...

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Chandler whimpered, standing outside Jack and Judy's front door. He knocked on his head first then the door. Judy answered within moments.

"Oh, hello," she said, eyeing him up and down. "What brings you out here?"

"Can I come in?" Chandler asked.

"I suppose," she agreed, moving aside. She led him to the living room, where Jack was sitting and watching a football game.

"Come on!" Jack shouted. Then he groaned as his team lost the ball. He noticed Chandler suddenly.

"Jack," Judy started. "It seems Chandler has come to visit."

"Oh," Jack said, squinting. That was rather odd. "Where's Monica?"

"At work," Chandler answered quickly. "Look, there's something I want to ask you..."

"Oh my God," Judy interrupted. "Is this what I think it is?" She sank onto the chair behind her.

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"If I could just finish..." Chandler tried.

"Judy? What are you going on about?" Jack cut in.

"Of course we want grandchildren!" Judy squealed.

"I want to ask you for Monica's hand in-wait, what?!" Chandler said at the same time. Judy jumped up and squeezed him into a hug tightly.

"Oh, I'm so excited! You know you didn't have to ask our permission to have children, but it was nice to be included!" Judy said. Jack stood to shake his hand.

"No, no, no!" Chandler cried, getting frustrated. Jack was pumping his hand hard.

"I'm going to be a grandfather," Jack said. "Wow!"

"You already are!" Chandler told him.

"I am?" Jack asked, confused again. Chandler gaped at him.

"Ben!" Chandler shouted.

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed. "Oh my God! Ben! That's right. How is he? I haven't seen him in a very long time."

"So long that you forgot about him?!" Chandler asked, extremely concerned. He made a mental note to tell Ross to bring his son over more often.

"It just slipped my mind," Jack tutted.

"Jack hasn't been sleeping well," Judy said, covering for him. "He gets forgetful when that happens."

"It's the damn windchimes," Jack growled. "Who can sleep with all that noise?!"

"Anyway," Chandler said, changing the subject. "My real question and point for even coming here today was to ask you for Monica's hand in marriage." He pulled out the ring to show them. Judy's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the ring. Jack stood frozen, comprehending what just happened.

"Yes!" Judy shrieked, coming back to the present first. "Of course!" She started bouncing again, and Chandler, who was ecstatic about her response, starting bouncing with her.

"Now wait a minute," Jack said. Chandler and Judy stopped jumping up and down and looked at him.

"What?" Judy asked.

"This is our daughter you're talking about, right? Our Monica? You want to marry our daughter, Monica?" Jack asked, confirming.

"Yes!" Chandler laughed.

"Oh good!" Jack said, relieved. "I thought maybe I was dreaming again."

"Again?" Chandler asked, startled.

"We're so thrilled!" Judy interrupted before Jack could answer. He had had dreams before about this, and they had both been disappointed when they discovered it wasn't real. Judy put her hand on Chandler's face to make sure he was indeed real and standing in front of her.

"I'm glad you're so excited," Chandler said, removing her hand and giving her a strange look.

"We are," Jack nodded vigorously. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Very soon," Chandler grinned. "Any pointers?"

"Well," Jack said. "She is a smart cookie, and she will smell it coming a mile away, so be very discreet."

"And throw her off the trail if she figures it out!" Judy encouraged.

"Okay," Chandler said, mentally writing it down in his mind. He stood there looking at them.

"What are you waiting for? Go! Go!" Judy urged, pushing him towards the door.

"I'm a gettin', I'm a gettin'," Chandler said.

 **The Next Day**

"I can't believe our little Harmonica is going to get married," Jack said gleefully. He and Judy were out shopping. They were desperately waiting for news from Chandler, but he hadn't called last night, and that was when he was supposedly going to ask. They were trying not to be worried.

"I thought this day would never come," Judy agreed.

"Jack, Judy," Richard said, coming into view suddenly. Judy froze. Jack stared. Had he heard?

"H-hello," Judy finally said.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"I saw Monica last night," Richard said, smiling. "At dinner. She looks great!"

"Oh?" Judy asked. Chandler was supposed to ask Monica last night. If Richard was there...

"She invited me and my date to eat with them," Richard went on, "which I kind of found interesting."

"So it was you!" Jack accused. Richard looked at them, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"He didn't ask because of you!" Judy clarified for Jack.

"You lost me," Richard said, looking back and forth between them.

"You always ruin everything!" Judy cried, stamping her foot. "Come on, Jack." He followed behind her, pushing the cart, dejected. If Richard had been at dinner last night, Chandler would have lost his nerve. The boy would need reassurance.

...

Chandler was mentally freaking out. Stupid Richard had ruined everything! Then, of course, everyone had to ask to see Monica's hand, so if that didn't alert her to what was going on, it would be a miracle. The phone rang, and Chandler rushed to answer it before Monica's parents could add to all the ruining of the surprise.

"Chandler," Judy hissed on the other end. "Richard told us what happened. What are you going to do?!"

"You saw Richard?" Chandler asked.

"We run the odd circle together," Judy said defensively.

"All right," Chandler said before she got all ruffled. "What should I do?"

"Try again!" Judy commanded. "Don't you dare give up!"

"But she's on to me!"

"Then throw her off the trail!"

"You know, you and Phoebe are scarily alike," Chandler commented. Phoebe had made the same suggestion last night. Then he remembered it was Judy's original idea.

"Just do it!" Judy ordered before hanging up.

...

"Great idea!" Chandler bellowed as soon as Judy opened the door. He pushed his way in. "Just great!"

"What happened?" Jack asked, worried.

"I threw her off the trail, and now she's out there upset! To top it off, Richard told her he is still in love with her!" Chandler shouted angrily. Judy looked horrified.

"Why that little..." Jack started.

"Go after her!" Judy screeched.

"I am! I'm going over there right now! I'm just...scared," Chandler said anxiously. Richard scared the hell out of him. Joey wouldn't help him. He had to do it alone. Nothing terrified him even more.

"He's harmless," Judy reassured him. "Go and get Monica back!"

"All right! I'm doing this," Chandler nodded firmly. He twisted his head to crack his neck and moved his arms up and down. Then he was gone.

"Well this whole thing turned into a mess," Jack sighed. Judy twisted her hands. Chandler wouldn't stand a chance against Richard, not that she could have told him that.

"What if Richard gets to her? What if she decides to be with him?" Judy whimpered.

"I'll kill him," Jack said fiercely. Judy gave him a "come on" look. "Okay, I'll rough him up instead." He stood up. She was still staring at him.

"A punch then."

"Jack..."

"Fine, a slap. Or maybe just a light shove," Jack finished. He headed to the entryway.

"Where are you going?" Judy asked.

"He's gonna need help. Richard will tear him to pieces," Jack said, grabbing his coat and hurrying out the door.

...

Richard opened the door, and the disappointment on his face was clear.

"Hello," he said.

"You son of a bitch!" Jack started. He put his finger in front of Richard's face. "You knew that Monica was happy with Chandler, and you had to ruin it! What kind of man are you? I thought I knew you better than that! I thought you were my friend!"

"Jack, relax," Richard started.

"I will not relax!" Jack shouted. Before he knew what he was doing, his arm shot out, and his hand clipped Richard right on the nose.

"Aarrgghh!" Richard cried out, putting his hands over his nose. "What the hell?!"

"Owwww," Jack said, looking at his hand. He hadn't expected that to hurt so much.

"Didn't you hear? Chandler was already up in my face twenty minutes ago," Richard said accusingly. "He's going to propose to Monica. I didn't know he was going to do that! I would never have interfered. He's gone to talk to her."

"Oh," Jack said, feeling bad about the punch now. "I see. Okay. Um, let me get you a tissue." He moved past Richard to get him a kleenex for his bloody nose. Richard took it gingerly, glaring at Jack.

"I guess now I know you never were thrilled to have me date your daughter," Richard said, sitting down on his couch.

"Not really," Jack admitted. "But it was her decision, and we weren't going to stand in the way. She's happy now, though, so you need to leave her alone." He stood in front of Richard, looking at him meaningfully.

"I know," Richard sighed. "I'm done. In fact, I think I'll probably leave this place one day. I can't stay here when she's here."

"I'm sorry, old friend," Jack said. "I'm also sorry for hitting you."

"I had that one coming for a long time," Richard said. "I expected it sooner to be honest." He touched his nose carefully. It wasn't broken at least.

"Well, don't you forget it," Jack said, nodding at him and feeling tough. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have good news to wait for." He went out the door and closed it behind him.

...

"I'M ENGAGED!" Monica's voice screamed over the phone. Judy held it away from her ear, but she was smiling so hard it almost cracked her face in two.

"He really did it," Jack grinned. "Good for him."

"Mom, did you hear me?!" Monica yelled.

"I heard you! Oh, honey we're so happy for you!" Judy cried back. They squealed a little longer before hanging up. Judy turned to Jack, smiling but with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I just...our little girl is all grown up," Judy sniffled. Jack pulled her into a hug. He felt the same way, not that he'd ever admit to her, but he was happy for Monica and Chandler. He knew their love story would be the greatest one yet, and he was thrilled to be a part of it.

* * *

 **Sooo what did you think? I was thinking of doing a similar type of story for Mike's proposal for Phoebe, but I thought I'd ask your opinion first. Should I? Or should I just leave it as it was? I await your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
